En el abandono
by ninllot
Summary: (historia aparte) tras la derrota del gobierno de la tierra en el sector Koprulu un marine terran es abandonado a su suerte en un planeta sin un solo humano, planeta en donde iniciara su propio enjambre zerg


Es irónico donde nos lleva la vida, yo un simple marine del directorio de unión terrestre termino…. Bueno me estoy adelantando, déjame contarte desde el principio.

Estaba en un planeta del sector coprulu con una brigada de marines en una patrulla de reconocimiento, tierra rocosa, plantas mucho mas diferentes a las de la tierra y animales que no estaban lejos de ser mutantes ante mis ojos.

Todo estaba bien hasta que los zerg aparecieron, aun recuerdo los gritos de mis compañeros cuando nos enfrentábamos a esas cosas, en estos momentos hubiera deseado hacer el entrenamiento de fantasma como estaba calificado por mis habilidades psíquicas, pero nooooooo yo quería ver al enemigo a la cara antes de dispararle con un fusil mas grande y pesado que todo mi cuerpo.

Ellos nos rodearon, nos atacaron, tuvimos suerte de que una nave de trasporte nos recogió y nos fuimos como alma que lleva el diablo. Eso creímos, una explosión nuclear se vio a lo lejos derribando nuestra nave y matando todo ser vivo a kilómetros a la redonda.

Abrí los ojos y me halle entre los pedazos de la nave con mis compañeros tirados en el suelo rodeándome, todos muertos menos yo ¿Por qué se preguntaran? Al parecer fui el único que se puso el cinturón de seguridad apenas caímos.

Me dolían los brazos y la cabeza, sin mencionar que veía sangre saliendo de mi frente, la radio estaba tan muerta como todos en la nave. Con ayuda de mi fusil camine cojeando hasta donde estaba el enjambre sobre el que tiraron la bomba. Antes que lo pregunten, no, no estoy loco ellos mandaran patrullas aéreas de reconocimiento para ver que todo estaba muerto y me verían haciéndole señales o disparando cerca de ellos si no me veían.

Llegue finalmente donde una vez estuvo una colonia zerg pero ahora solo había un agujero en el suelo carbonizado, me siento en medio de donde cayó la bomba y espero ahí hasta que me vean. Pasaron horas hasta que se hiso de noche y los desgraciados aun no han pasado.

Miro mis zapatos apenado por la obvia verdad –estoy muerto, no sobreviviré la noche aquí- de repente escucho un ruido detrás mío, rápidamente clavo una rodilla en el piso y apunto con mi fusil viendo una roca más pequeña que mi cabeza –estoy empezando a escuchar cosas-

De detrás de la roca se escucha un ruido, levanto una ceja y camino ordenado la roca sin dejar de apuntar y me hallo con nada más y nada menos que una pequeña larva zerg que trataba de alejarse de mi –al parecer tenemos un sobrevienta- le apunto con el cañón que era más grande que ese bichito listo para volarlo.

El pequeño insecto quería escapar, pero por algún motivo no podía, trataba de arrastrarse para solo quedarse ahí, me llegaba a dar lastima he hice algo que solo un estúpido mesclado con un retrasado mental aria…. Entre en su mente –muy bien bichito, veamos porque no te marchas-

Me concentre lo más que pude, vi que este gusano no era controlado por la reina de espadas, lo dejaron a su suerte al igual que a mi. Salí de su mente con cierto gesto de dolor –con que es eso- moví mi mano a la larva a lo que esta me la mojo con asido, pero era demasiado pequeña para hacer uno que corroyera mi armadura.

Lo tome con cuidado y lentamente la saque de la rama donde estaba enterrada, pobre era como estar clavada al piso, se retorció de dolor en mi mano mientras que su herida sanaba rápidamente para dejar de moverse –ya esta- la dejo una vez mas en el piso y la quedo mirando mientras el desgraciado de seguro quería arrojarme acido a la cara –bien si vamos a morir aquí, es mejor que no nos matemos entre nosotros- sabia que la reina de las cuchillas una vez fue una fantasma y ahora controlaba la mentes de sus zergs, yo dije ¿Por qué yo no puedo controlar una pequeña larva?.

Puse dos dedos en mi cien y empecé a usar todos mis poderes psíquicos con ese gusano, vi lo que tenia dentro, el control que tubo el enjambre en él, el echo que evolucionaria en dos zergling y otras cosas mas. Borre todo eso y lo remplace con el hecho de cuidarme a mí, servirme a mi, ahora yo era su enjambre y tenía que hacer todo lo que yo digiere, caí con una rodilla al piso completamente mareado, el mundo dio vueltas.

De repente vi como algo subía por mi hombro, era la larva que se frotaba contra mi casco, al parecer funciono, suerte que no hay un superamo para controlarlo o de seguro vencería mi control –muy bien bichito, te llamare…. Sharlot, porque con lo que vi eres hembra, o algo así creo que los zerg no tienen sexos, además de niño tenía una gata llamada así cuando vivía en la casa de mis padres- el zerg solo acaricio su cabeza contra mi casco –supongo estás de acuerdo- miro a mi alrededor no viendo nada en lo absoluto sino tierra arrasada –mejor nos vamos-

Dicho esto me puse a caminar sin rumbo, gracias a Dios por estos trajes es más fácil caminar con ellos que con mis propios pies, los cuales usaría si tuviera el traje de fantasma tan ajustado que parecían bailarines de ballet.

Las horas pasaban y me detuve a hacer noche alrededor de una fogata, le dispare a uno de esos animales tan extraños y lo cocine al fuego, solo espero no sea venenoso o algo así. Sharlot arrojaba asido sobre su pedazo de carne antes de devorarlo –asique te gustan los picantes ¿eh Sharlot?- comencé a reírme después de la broma que le hice a un gusano…. Sique estoy enloqueciendo rápido.

Pero mi riza se detuvo al sentir como la conciencia de la larva me gritaba algo. "evolucionar" cada fibra de su cuerpo le exigía evolucionar pero no creo que sea buena idea –al diablo, ¡evoluciona!- él se miro a verme con esa gran cantidad de ojos, casi juraría que me sonrió antes de envolverse en un capullo de tejido relleno con liquido purpura.

-qué hermoso y asqueroso es el proceso de nacimiento- le quite el seguro a mi fusil y me acosté a un lado del capullo, crisálida o como se llame. De todas formas reprobé el examen de reconocimiento zerg, protos y apenas pase el de terran.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente viendo al extraño cielo. Como en el primer día de la academia de marines me siento confundido, ahí fue un techo distinto, ahora un cielo distinto.

Doy un largo bostezo y me levanto lentamente –buenos días sha….. aaaaaaa- a mi lado estaba un capullo casi de mi tamaño con algo adentro moviéndose -¡rallos!, espero no sea un error todo esto-

Y hablando de errores me empiezo a sentir algo tonto por quedarme aquí, principalmente porque tal vez cualquiera que pudiera sacarme de este planeta ya despego…. O por el hidralisco que se asomaba de detrás del capullo babeando y levantando una garra para cortarlo.

-¡mierda!- grite antes de dispararle derribándolo al piso. Corrí a él para saltarle encima y dispararle en la cabeza destrozándolo ¿pero porque lo hice? Me volteo al capullo reflejando mi casco con la visera bajada pero alcanzo a ver como algo nadaba en el fluido purpura… algo que cuando lo vi se movió lentamente con su cara apuntándome, un sentimiento nace dentro de mi mientras paso lentamente la mano por el capullo -¿es por esto que ningún fantasma se conecta con un zerg?-

La silueta dentro del capullo me miraba como un cachorro mira a un niño y yo lo sentía como una madre siente a su hijo antes de que nazca….. Perturbador y algo traumarte. Escucho en gruñido a mi izquierda y veo a otro hidralisco reptando hacia mí.

Rápidamente disparo al zerg dándole en un hombro pero este hace lo mismo con las púas que salían de su cabeza dándole a mi arma y derribándome mas allá del capullo. Rápidamente me senté y trate de disparar el arma pero esta tenia una de las espinas clavada dejando al fusil en una total inutilidad al igual que yo ante esta cosa que reptaba lentamente a mi mostrando sus colmillos –Dios por favor ayúdame- se abalanzo contra mi justo cuando del capullo salió un zángano mordiéndole el cuello al hidralisco derribándolo al piso.

Rápidamente tome el fusil y usándolo como garrote golpee al hidralisco en la cabeza repetidamente hasta que su cabeza ya no estaba y el cuerpo dejo de moverse. Baje el fusil y los brazos respirando pesadamente mirando a Sharlot quien se alejaba del cuerpo mirándome con grandes colmillos derramando asido verde.

Con algo de timidez levante mi mano a ella y hable con suavidad –Sharlot…. Mírame- esta retrocede lentamente –yo… soy….. tu enjambre- sentía sus pensamientos, estaba nerviosa porque ella sabía en sus genes que era algo que ningún zerg había sentido… y era amor.

Lentamente camino a mí y acaricio su cabeza contra mi mano –eso Sharlot- la abrase delicadamente del cuello –bonita Sharlot-

Días pasaron hasta que pudiera encontrar la colonia terran que era más que nada un intento de pueblo sepultado por la tierra, al parecer estaba abandonada y tuve mucha suerte de no encontrar ningún zerg desde cuando me… NOS atacaron.

-¡hola!- grito caminando por la calle -¡¿hay alguien aquí?!- al parecer no había nada ni nadie, entre a una bodega donde sabia se guardaban las armas y afortunadamente encontré fusiles como el mío, muchas municiones y una que otra granada, pero a nadie cuidándolas y eso era lo que más buscaba. No sé qué paso pero al parecer todos se fueron con tal urgencia que dejaron todo en el pueblo tal cual estaba.

Por primera vez en más de una semana podre dormir bajo techo pero aun así no me quitare la armadura. Me siento en una esquina de una casa con mi fusil en mano y abrazado a Sharlot con el arma sobre su espalda y cierro los ojos dispuesto a dormir –buenas noches Sharlot- esta solo gruñe –yo también te quiero-

Muchos días pasaron y me quede en el pueblo minero abandonado, finalmente encontré una televisión y gracias a Dios funciono…. Pero mi alegría desapareció cuando supe lo que paso, el directorio de unión terrestre abandono estos mundos poco después de que me quedara estancado en este planeta y para empeorar las colonias de este sector se unieron en un solo gobierno llamado "el domino" declarando este planeta como pedazo de basura comparado con los otros planetas que conformaban el nuevo imperio. Por lo tanto nadie vendría ni por mí, ni por ninguna razón que valga la pena.

Encontré comida sintética que duraba años además de fuentes de poder para hacer funcionar la casa donde vivía hasta por trescientos años…. Me temo que sería la cantidad de tiempo que me quedare aquí. Pero al menos no estoy solo.

Hoy estoy de pie una vez más viendo como el sol se pone en el horizonte recordando cuando veía el atardecer en la cuna de los humanos que era la tierra. Escucho algo que se frota contra la pierna de mi traje, volteo y encuentro a Sharlot frotando su cabeza –gracias Sharlot- le digo sonriendo antes de poner una rodilla en el piso para estar a su altura –tratas de hacerme sentir mejor pero aquello que tienes en la mente no será mi hogar- casi siento su corazón palpitando con más fuerza desesperada por convencerme. Ella quería hablarme pero no tenía la masa craneal para poder hacerlo –Sharlot… sé que no tendrá sentido que lo hagas porque no quiero iniciar mi propio enjambre…..- me pongo de pie viéndolo desde arriba –pero tú podrías ser el hogar que necesito- estiro la mano y le acaricio la cabeza –hazlo-

Pude sentir la alegría tanto de su muy limitada mente como de sus carnes que le exigían hacer aquello por lo que podía hacer un zángano solo en un planeta sin más zerg, debí ordenarle que se transformara en un hidralisco pero noooooooo yo quería algo menos peligroso, en momentos como estos me pregunto si nos meten algo raro en la comida en los cuarteles.

Sharlot corrió hasta el centro de la aldea donde se envolvió en un capullo que durante días no paro de crecer, mas de una semana estaba dentro del capullo y yo ya empezaba a sentirme solo, de verdad que ya quería a esa zerg, era mi familia.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y yo dormía sobre una cama con el fusil en la mano y mi dedo en el gatillo cuando escuche un fuerte ruido como de alguien vomitando -¡que fue eso!- grito asustado encendiendo las luces de mi traje mientras me sentaba sobre la cama apuntando a todos lados.

El sonido parecía venir de afuera asique me arme con todo el valor que pude y lentamente Salí de la casa apuntando a todos lados cuando la vi, con la boca abierta baje el fusil mirando hacia arriba. En la tierra no sabíamos que existían los alienígenas hasta mucho después que los colonos y lo que tenía en frente era más impactante que la noticia de saber que no estábamos solos.

Delante mío estaba un edificio echa de carne las cuales llamaban "colmenas" siento que tengo control de esa cosa, siento que mi poder síquico persiste en esa cosa y de adentro de ella. Bueno, no ganare nada aquí parado afuera.

Con timidez y algo de asco camine acercándome a la colmena, cuando me sintió cerca uno de los muros se abrió dándome paso para entrar al edificio/criatura lo cual hice con algo de timidez y mucha inseguridad -¿Sharlot?- pregunte mientras caminaba -¿Sharlot estas aquí?- llegue hasta lo que parecía el centro de la colmena en donde había un lugar vacio y circular tan grande como una de las casas de la minera y en el centro un charco de fluido purpura -¿Sharlot me oyes?-

-te oigo amo- escucho una voz femenina detrás de mí, me volteo rápidamente apuntando a mi espalda encontrando solo otro muro hecho de carne.

-¿¡quién eres!?- pregunte con firmeza apretando mas el fusil listo para disparar a lo que se moviera.

-soy aquella que tu tan recelosamente cuidaste y entregaste lo que tu llamas "amor"- del techo aparece una especie de mujer alienígena con una larga cola como serpiente en vez de piernas –yo soy Sharlot- se me empezó a acercar lentamente conmigo aun apuntándole –puedes sentir que tu mente aun me controla- con uno de los dos tentáculos que le salían de la cabeza bajo mi fusil lentamente –no es necesario que me temas- acerco su cara a centímetros de la mía –soy tu hogar ahora, soy tu única compañía…- inclina la cabeza hacia mi –yo…. Soy….- bajo el arma impresionado y algo incomodo -tú enjambre…- pero luego me lanza la bomba nuclear –…padre-

Lentamente me agache para dejar el fusil en el piso, no tenia que temer al sentir que la tenía aun en mi poder. Lentamente me acerque a ella extendiendo los brazos para tomarla de la nuca y la espalda para darle un lento abrazo.

Ha pasado más de cuatro meses desde que estoy viviendo dentro de Sharlot…. Qué raro suena, pero más trauman te hacerlo. Para conservarla viva he estado trayendo a la colmena minerales que afortunadamente aun quedaban en las minas que dejaron los que habitaban este pueblo.

E notado que Sharlot es tan inteligente como un humano además de poseer muchos más sentidos que uno, pero aun así puedo controlarla perfectamente ¿me estaré volviendo más poderoso?, puede ser que mis habilidades psíquicas no se desarrollaron solo porque no practicaba con ellas.

Estaba durmiendo en una cama que traje de una de las cabañas he introduje a la colmena, todo con mi traje a un puesto –padre- me despertó la voz en eco de Sharlot que salía de un tubo de carne hasta quedarse delante de mí a centímetros del piso al sostenerse en el aire con ese extraño tentáculo que tiene en vez de piernas.

-Sharlot- me siento en la cama y estiro los brazos bostezando –(bostezo) buenos días-

-padre, se ha detectado a barios zergs hostiles atacando a las criaturas locales para obtener biomasa-

Rápidamente me puse de pie -¡vendrán por nosotros!-

Tome mi fusil que estaba colgado en la pared de un cuerno que salía de esta –la amenaza es demasiado grande para que puedas con ella padre- comienzo a revisar el arma –entre ellos me temo hay un ultralisco- deje de cargar las balas y me la quede mirando.

-¡no podremos con eso!- grito antes de arrojar el fusil al suelo y caminar pasándome las manos sobre el casco –¿Qué podremos hacer?... ¡tenemos que irnos Sharlot!-

-lo lamento padre, pero no sobreviviré mucho tiempo fuera de la colmena, sin mencionar que si me llevas sobre tus brazos no llegaras tan lejos hasta que los zergling nos alcancen-

-sabes que es lo que podemos hacer, lo que yo puedo hacer para protegernos- sabía lo que quería decir pero aun me atemorizaba hacerlo.

-no Sharlot, hay una razón por la cual no he querido- me giro bajando la cabeza dándole la espalda a Sharlot.

Escucho como lentamente se me acerca hasta ponerme un brazo en el hombro –podrás hacerlo padre, eres lo bastante poderoso-

Pongo mi mano sobre la de ella y me volteo lentamente a verla atreves del vidrio de mi casco -¿tú crees?-

-lo sé-

-(suspiro) bien- me volteo de golpe y la veo a los ojos -¡hazlo!- note como daba una sonrisa casi de lujuria al por fin quitarle el limitante que le di hace tanto tiempo por miedo.

Horas después estaba en medio de la colmena viendo al pequeño foso verde –aquí los tienes- dijo Sharlot metiendo su mano al foso y sacando una larva –los primeros que llevaran tu enjambre a ser la fuerza dominante de este mundo-

Sentía como tenia control sobre esa larva y las otras dos que estaban saliendo del liquido arrastrándose por el piso -¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que lleguen los otros zergs?-

-el tiempo es relativo- dijo mientras la larva se comenzaba a deslizar subiendo por su brazo –el peligro es permanente hasta que nos ataquen o los destruyamos, soy la mayor cantidad de biomasa que encontraran y vendrán cuando les haga falta-

-es mejor estar preparados-

-pues puedes proseguir cuando lo desees-

-¿Qué?-

-estas larvas evolucionaran en lo que tu les ordenes cuando tu se los órdenes, yo no tengo poder sobre ellas solo tú lo tienes como lo tienes sobre mi-

-a claro… lo siento- el motivo por el cual no quería crear más zergs era por la posibilidad de no poder controlarlos, pero ahora era necesario…. Dios me perdone. Con los dedos en una cien ordene con la mente a las larvas que se pusieran a mi alrededor, todas se voltearon a mí y se arrastraron por el piso mientras la que estaba sobre el hombro de Sharlot salto al pozo para arrastrarse hasta salir de este y colocarse en la posición que le tenía asignada –si vamos a hacer esto necesitamos comenzar de apoco- respiro profundo y pienso en los zergs que necesitábamos.

Las larvas se enterraron en el vivo suelo para de inmediato ser cubiertas por una crisálidas llenas de un fluido que dudo querer saber de lo que estaba hecho –Sharlot- digo asiendo que se volteara a mí.

-¿deseas que haga más larvas padre?-

-… estaré en el techo- paso sobre uno de los pequeños capullos y salgo del centro de la colmena.

Horas después estoy mirando las estrellas a través del cristal de mi casco pensando en mi hogar, siento como evolucionan las larvas dentro de sus capullos a un ritmo muchísimo mas rápido que Sharlot quien no pudo hacerlo mas rápido seguramente porque no tenía acceso a biomasa como lo tienen estos zergs.

Pero a pesar de eso lo que más tengo en mi mente no es mi situación actual, sino las anteriores. Recuerdo los días de entrenamiento en la academia, recuerdo la escuela cuando era más joven…. La odiaba. Pero lo que más recuerdo es el dulce rostro de mi dulce madre, los días de pesca que compartía con mi padre y cuando saltaba sobre la cama de ellos para despertarlos, la pequeña casa en la que vivíamos, los grandes dientes de mi madre y la barba a medio rasurar de mi padre. Desde que me enliste les mande cada crédito que gane y ahora que de seguro me han tachado de "caído en acción" deben tener una pensión de por vida…. Pero me atemoriza por sus pobres corazones y como habrán tomado la noticia.

Me pongo de pie rápidamente -¡se lo tengo que comunicar!- ciento en mi mente como tres voluntades más grandes que las anteriores se unen a la mía al mismo tiempo. Rápidamente entre al centro de la colmena encontrándome con tres zánganos que solo estaban acostados en los mismos lugares que estaban las larvas al convertirse en crisálidas.

Camine lentamente a ellos a lo que se voltearon a mi sin expresión alguna, no hacían ni un gemido, solo me miraban.

-_tus zergs están listos para seguir tus ordenes padre-_

Mire a todas partes y no encontré a Sharlot por ningún lado -¿Dónde estás?-

-_estoy en otra parte de la colmena, estamos comunicados síquicamente y de la misma manera puedes ordenar a estos zergs, estos obedecerán al ser tu prole-_

Han pasado mas de un mes desde que nacieron esas larvas y muchas larvas mas, el día del ataque de los zergs salvajes llego. Estoy agachado sobre una meseta con los binoculares que encontré ase varios días atrás y veo como se reúnen muchos zergs a la salida de unas cuevas las que como dijo Sharlot ahí era donde se ocultaban.

Veo gran cantidad de hidralisco, muchísimos más zergling pero cuando se ve que allá tiembla es cuando el corazón casi se me detiene. De la cueva sale un ultralisco más grande que un maldito bunker.

-espero que esto funcione- Todos los zergs ya reunidos empiezan a caminar en dirección de mi colmena, pero afortunadamente no se dieron cuenta que estoy aquí -_¿Sharlot me recibes?- _hablo con mis pensamientos comunicándome con ella.

-_te escucho padre-_

_-el enemigo se acerca a la colmena, al parecer van con todo lo que tienen. Resiste lo que puedas y procederé con el plan-_

_-por su puesto padre, ten cuidado allá abajo-_

_-lo tendré- _me pongo de pie y me volteo a un superamo que volaba detrás mío –hora de irnos grandote- este hiso un ruido extraño que sabia significaba "como ordene", me colgué de uno de sus tentáculos y bajamos de la meseta cayendo delicadamente (aun no quiero viajar dentro de esas cosas).

Al tocar tierra di dos golpes al suelo con el pie a lo que gran cantidad de hidraliscos emergieron del suelo a mi alrededor, esas bestias eran de mi mismo tamaño pero todas con su color característico de blanco.

Debajo del cristal de mi casco sonreí viéndolos sobre todo cuando uno repto a mí con un fusil gauss en las fauces el cual tome de inmediato –gracias por guardármelo- me contesto solo con gruñidos -…como sea, ¡vámonos!- me puse a correr en dirección de las cuevas a lo que todos los hidraliscos me siguieron reptando rápidamente.

Nuestra misión era clara, entrar, matar a la reina, matar todo superamo que encontremos, destruir la colmena y largarnos. Sin quieres los controlen los zergs dejaran de ser horda y pasaran a ser solo un montón de bichos confundidos. Mientras estemos aquí Sharlot defenderá la colmena con todo lo que pueda, además nos preparamos para esto desde esos tres zánganos.

Golpeo mi espalda contra el muro de piedra a un lado de la entrada a la cueva y sacando el cuchillo del fusil reflejo el interior de esta, mirando adentro descubro dos estructuras de defensa, se nos acercamos los tentáculos nos harán pedazos, pero suerte que traje hidraliscos.

Salgo de detrás del muro y corro en medio de la entrada de la cueva junto con hidraliscos -¡disparen!- pongo una rodilla en el piso y disparo con la mayor precisión que podía mientras las espinas perfora blindajes volaban sobre mi cabeza hasta que destruimos esas asquerosas cosas –sigamos- enciendo las luces de mi traje y corremos dentro de la cueva pisando esa cosa morada viviente sobre la que mutan los zergs.

Mas dentro de la oscura cueva avanzábamos lentamente evitando llamar la atención lo más posible ¿Dónde demonios están los superamos?, los encontraremos pero mientras tanto evitábamos dispararle a cualquier cosa que no se diera cuenta que estábamos ahí. Por motivos de sigilo solo los hidraliscos disparaban ya que sus espinas no producían tanto ruido como mi fusil.

-_¡padre, padre ya llegaron!-_ me detengo escuchando la angustiada voz de Sharlot en mi cabeza.

-_tranquila, solo sigue el plan- _

_-¡nuestras fuerzas los combaten pero no se cuanto aguantaremos!- _al parecer estaba asustada, claro ella nunca se encargo de defender al enjambre y yo estaba entrenado para manejar la presión.

_-escúchame ahora señorita, tú puedes con esto, eres una zerg y la ferocidad esta en tu ADN solo evoluciona adaptándote a esta nueva situación la cual es: resistir-_

Guardo un segundo antes de contestar –_lo haré padre, protegeré tu enjambre-_

_-bien, solo recuerda las historias que te conté-_

_-¿Cómo la del álamo?-_

_-si…. Más o menos- _en ese momento sentí como perdí la conexión con ella y el resto del enjambre menos los hidraliscos aquí que estaban conmigo -_¿Qué pasa?, ¿Sharlot me oyes, hola?, _mierda- Algo anda mal, sea lo que sea que hiso intervención estaba por aquí cerca y lo encontraría.

Seguimos avanzando hasta que nos topamos con la entrada a otra sección de la cueva bloqueada por una gran membrana que llegaba a los varios pisos que media la cueva, con el cuchillo en el fusil me abrí un paso a través de la membrana y LOTERIA.

Encontramos él colmenar y a los superamos sobrevolándola -Esto será tan fácil como comer pastel- pero justo en ese momento sale del suelo un enorme ultralisco con furia –con un mondadientes en vez de tenedor-

Dirigiéndolos con mi mente comenzamos a disparar mientras yo retrocedía y los zergs se quedaban ahí mismos, el ultralisco corrió contra nosotros a lo que yo me di media vuelta y corrí mientras los hidraliscos se escondieron debajo del suelo.

Él paso sobre ellos siempre siguiéndome a mí, pero al darles la espalda los hidraliscos emergieron y dispararon a las piernas tal cual les ordene, las dos piernas traseras sucumbieron ante el ataque conjunto de tantas espinas provocando al zerg caer al piso.

Me voltee y saque de mi cinturón una granada arrojándola al maldito cráneo acorazado de ese monstruo, mientras aun volaba me agache cubriéndome con el brazo, el hombro y ordenaba a los hidraliscos enterrarse.

La granada exploto dejándome casi sordo pero cuando mire el desgraciado seguía como si nada –al diablo- se desenterraron mis amigos y se pusieron a dispararle como loco al infeliz que no podía ponerse en pie, mientras yo me puse a disparar a los superamos que volaban sobre nuestras cabezas.

Destruimos a los superamos, al larvario, matamos a la reina que estaba adentro y al hacerlo volvió mi conexión con todo el resto del enjambre -_¿padre estas ahí?-_

_-si Sharlot, te escucho-_

_-¿Cómo va todo allá?-_

_-lo lograste padre, el enemigo dejo de atacar y huyeron en todas direcciones-_

_-yyyiiiiiiiijjjjjjjaaaaaaa asegúrate de cazarlos nena, no vallan a lastimar a nadie más y trae a unos cuantos refuerzos aquí, creo encontramos un nuevo hogar-_

_-lo haré padre-_

Mi felicidad era grande, mi enjambre sobrevivió y tenemos un lugar que no detectaran las naves fácilmente construido por nuestros enemigos derrotados, al menos no nos podrán arrojar una bomba nuclear aquí adentro.

Por miedo a que volvieran los zergs enemigos salimos rápidamente de la cueva matando uno que otro zergling pero pudimos salir a la superficie muy pronto donde nos recogerían varios súper amos.

Los vi a lo lejos volando a nosotros, pero decidí que era mejor correr a ellos y alejarnos de la cueva lo más rápido posible –vamos corran- justo antes de correr gran cantidad de tierra es levantada delante de nosotros, levante la vista encontrándome con una pequeña nave de transporte terran que nos daba la espalda mientras aterrizaba -¡ocúltense!- algunos se enterraron mientras otros me seguían hasta ocultarme detrás de unas rocas siempre apuntando a la nave que era completamente roca, según la transmisión que vi hace meses era el color del imperio.

La nave dejo caer su rampa abriéndole paso a quien sea estuviese adentro, escuche la computadora de abordo desde donde me escondía –alerta, alerta, bio-señales zerg detectadas-

-¡ya se estúpida maquina!- dijo una voz masculina de entro de la nave que cada vez se escuchaba mas afuera –los zergs pelean entre si aun sin intervención de la reina, que extraño- finalmente vi salir a lo que parecía un…. ¿fantasma?, pero su uniforme era negro en vez de blanco y la luz que salía de este era roja en vez de verde.

El hidralisco a mi lado estaba ansioso por atacar pero le puse la mano sobre la cabeza para tranquilizarlo, le apunte mientras con mucha lentitud rodeé la roca apuntándole por la espalda –no te muevas-

Este ni siquiera reacciono –valla, valla, al fin saliste de detrás de esas rocas, yo creía que eras un bicho o algo así- se volteo mostrando que era un hombre negro con rastas en su muy castaño cabello, ojos que parecía que brillaban y lo que parecía un muñeco vudú colgándole del cuello –pero mira nada mas un terrestre ¿no estás algo lejos de casa? ¿no sabes que hay muchos zergs cerca de aquí?-

-¿Cuál es tu asunto aquí amigo?-

-permíteme presentarme, soy Gabriel Tosh y solo pasaba por aquí antes de ir a encargarme de un líder criminal que se me escapo del "puerto del hombre muerto"- abre los brazos mostrando que estaba desarmado además de la navaja mariposa que tenía en el cinturón -supe que unos zergs peleaban entre si asique vine a ver el espectáculo-

Lentamente baje el arma mientras lo dejaba de ver en desconfianza –perdóname amigo, tu sabes, aquí uno suele ponerse más cuidadoso de lo normal- detrás de Tosh los superamos seguían avanzando a lo que les di la orden mental de irse, no quería sospechara nada.

-si quieres te llevo a algún mundo habitado-

Me le quedo mirando impactado -¿lo… lo arias?-

-me crie con mi abuela y ella siempre decía que hay que ayudar a los náufragos, las embarazadas y a los amigos caídos. No te preocupes, ni siquiera te cobrare-

En mi mente se armo una confusión, por un lado sentía la alegría porque podría vender mi armadura y comprarme un boleto de vuelta a casa….. Pero por el otro sentía que este era mi hogar ahora, este y no la tierra. Pensaba en mis padre pero luego pensaba en mi enjambre al cual sin darme cuenta e amado desde el principio.

Era cierto, desde cada larva a cada superamo, desde que salían del larvario hasta que evolucionaban en algo más grande o siquiera un edificio amaba a mi enjambre y a cada miembro de este como si fueran mis hijos.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando veo que a lo lejos corrian a nosotros una gran cantidad de zergling que corrian a nuestra posición -¡cuidado!- grito antes de dispararles a lo que Tosh se voltea mirándolos con ira.

-desgraciados- de su espalda aparece entre rallos y luces rojas un rifle de alta precisión como los que usan los fantasmas, lo toma y comienza a disparar. El desgraciado siempre estuvo armado, no importa yo era quien le apuntaba y teníamos problemas mas serios –no podremos con tantos antes que nos alcancen ¡subamos a la nave!-

-¡tampoco podrás despegar a tiempo!-

-es la única alternativa hijo-

Bajo el fusil mirando adelante a los zergling que casi nos alcanzaban –no…..- estaban a pocos metros de nosotros casi se sentía su hambre -…hay otra- estaban a menos de dos metros de nosotros, vi como uno salto a mi cara mientras Tosh levantaba su rifle para tratar de salvarme, pero no fue necesario.

Justo antes de morder mi casco el zergling fue atravesado por una espina que lo dejo tirado en el piso. Los hidraliscos de detrás de la roca pasaron sobre esta disparando a todo cuanto se moviera mientras los demás salían de debajo de la tierra imitándolos.

Tosh no lo podía creer, los veía con una cara de sorpresa total por lo que no lo juzgo. Levante mi fusil para apoyarlos hasta que todos y cada uno de esos bichos había muerto. Al terminar me voltee a Tosh que estaba rodeado por tres hidraliscos a los cuales le apuntaba.

Lentamente me acerque a lo que todos los que lo rodeaban se fueron y otro me seguía, Tosh me miraba entre confundido y sorprendido pero yo solo le hable como un niño a un adulto -¿me permitirías tu comunicador por favor?- este mostrándome los dientes asintió lentamente –gracias- camine a un lado de él siendo seguido por el hidralisco que paso su cara tan delante de la de Tosh que este se la podría lamer.

-si llamas a alguien del dominio nos detectaran- este estaba siendo rodeado por hidraliscos, cuando saco el cuchillo uno simplemente acaricio su cabeza contra el pecho de él.

-no lo haré- respondo melancólico antes de sentarme en la silla del piloto y tomar el comunicador, era difícil con los guantes del traje pero pude marcar la sintonía que quería.

-¿halo?- se escucha una voz masculina al otro lado.

Me humedezco los labios y hablo muy despacio -¿hablo con don David?-

-si…. ¿con quien desea hablar?- lagrimas recorren mi rostro al saber que hablaba con él por primera vez en tanto tiempo.

-papá soy yo-

-¿Qué?...-

Mi cara se llena de llanto y mi voz lo delataba –papá soy yo tu hijo-

-pero…- escucho como respiraba más pesada mente y su tono se ponía lloroso –pero mi hijo murió-

-no papá…. Mi unidad fue destruida pero yo Salí con vida y quede naufrago en un mundo abandonado-

El llanto de mi padre casi me rompía el corazón pero a la vez me reconfortaba que era de alegría –déjame llamar a tu madre, ¡MARÍA, MARÍA!-

-¿Qué pasa?- la voz de mi madre me revuelve el corazón aunque sea solo por el comunicador -¿Por qué estas llorando?-

-¡esta vivo, esta vivo!-

-¿Quién?-

-¡nuestro hijo, nuestro hijo está vivo, no murió es naufrago y estoy hablando con él ahora!-

Dentro de mi temía que mi madre se desmallara, pero me reconforto el escuchar su voz en el comunicador –¿halo?- su voz era débil asique tenía que ser cauteloso.

-halo…. Mamá soy yo- un momento de silencio se guardo hasta que ella lo rompió.

-…hijo…-

-si…. Estoy vivo y a salvo aun en este sector-

-hijo- se escucha como mi madre lloraba desde el otro lado –me alegra estés bien-

-gracias mamá, perdonen por no llamar antes pero no tenia comunicador y dudo tener otro en un buen tiempo-

-no te preocupes, lo que importa es que estas a salvo-

Hablamos durante un buen tiempo en el cual pudimos conectarnos por video en el cual me quite el casco por primera vez en meses, pero ya era hora de que supieran la decisión que tome, me puse el casco y les hable –mamá…. Papá….. he estado mucho tiempo aquí y….- trague saliva y continúe –…. E encontrado un hogar aquí-

Ambos se miraron entre si y se voltearon resignados y sonrientes –lo comprendemos- dice mi madre.

-sabíamos que algún dia encontrarías un lugar que llamaras tu hogar, lamentamos tu madre y yo que no sea mas cercano pero….-

-papá….-

-tienes nuestro apoyo- termina mi madre.

Estiro mi mano a la pantalla a lo que ellos fingen tomar los enormes dedos del traje –gracias…. Los amo-

-y nosotros a ti- responden al unisonó.

Pero mi padre se pone delante de la cámara –y espero que llames mas seguido-

-es cierto- responde mi madre -¿conociste una chica? Somos los únicos en la calle sin nietos a nuestra edad- dudo que le gustaría conocer a los que tienen aquí.

-esta bien…. Los amo, cuídense-

-tu también tesoro- dice mi madre.

-adiós hijo, llama en cuento puedas-

Me despido agitando mi mano y apago el comunicador….. por fin estoy en paz, se adonde pertenezco y ya nadie sentirá mi ausencia. Me pongo de pie y miro al hidralisco de delante de mí, sonrió antes de acariciarle la cabeza y salir de la nave.

Tosh estaba con los brazos cruzados junto a la entrada esperándome –te tardaste, espero no salga cara la larga distancia-

-perdóname Tosh y gracias-

-no hay de que hijo- apunta adentro con el pulgar -¿nos vamos o no? Así me contaras porque estos zergs no te atacan-

-me temo que no amigo- caminando hacia atrás me alejo de la nave y acerco a los zergs –este es mi lugar ahora- de detrás de nosotros bajan los superamos a donde todos los hidraliscos entran –y no creo irme en un largo tiempo- corro al superamo el cual me toma con un tentáculo y mete dentro de su estomago donde estaban los hidraliscos –es mas cómodo de lo que pensé-

Finalmente nos dejan caer delante de la entrada de mi enjambre el cual el característico color que tenía todo era: blanco –_bienvenido padre_-

-(SUSPIRO) hogar dulce hogar- camino con tranquilidad pasando entre los capullos que ya se convertían en defensas como las que había en la base enemiga, mientras mas camino sobre la maza viva en mis pies mas veo a la gran cantidad de variadas estructuras que ya se sanaban del ataque enemigo. Veía a los zergs voladores inundar el cielo, a los zánganos transportar minerales y gas envuelto en tejido al enorme colmenar que una vez fue menos que un centro de mando terran ahora era tan grande como un estadio.

Me detengo dejando pasar un ultralisco siendo seguido por zergling, pasan y continuo mi camino hasta entrar a la colmena principal donde mucho tuve que caminar hasta llegar al centro donde una reina manipulaba el capullo donde estaba una larva.

-mi rey, trato de mejorar la armadura como me lo ordenaste-

-gracias linda- digo sonriente poco antes de que Sharlot saliera de esos tubos de carne en la pared.

-bienvenido padre, el asalto enemigo fue un fracaso y tu prole ahora puede dominar este mundo sin nadie que se le interponga- lentamente camino a ella tomándole uno de sus pequeños brazos y vajandola a mi latura -¿Qué sucede padre?- tiernamente me huno a ella en un abrazo tan calido como lo era ahora mi corazón.

Le doy un duradero beso en la frente y me aferro mas a ella -te amo Sharlot- esta lentamente responde al abrazo y acurruca su cabeza a un lado de mi casco.

-Mi rey- dice la reina detrás de mi -siento como sus pensamientos indican un sentimiento incondicional y de entrega ¿Qué significa?-

Delicadamente me separo de Sharlot y avanzo a la reina –se llama amor- me saco el casco una vez más mostrando mi lado derecho robótico que me pusieron en un accidente en el entrenamiento y el lado izquierdo quemado al nivel que no se podía ver de que color era mi cara antes de quedar envuelto en llamas –se llama amor- le doy un corto beso en la frente y acaricio su rostro –es hora de que los zergs dejen el instinto y tengan sentimientos- me volteo a Sharlot mostrándole por primera vez mi cara son el casco o a través de las sombras que este me ocultaba –como te enseñe a ti Sharlot-

-será algo muy difícil de enseñarle a tu prole padre-

-pero lo aremos juntos, padre e hija. Porque hasta los que nos son humanos podemos ser más humanos que estos mismos. Además ya era hora de darle un corazón a los zergs- esa sonrisa del lado quemado de mi cara era la promesa de mostrarle a los otros terran que habían zergs a los que no temer, a los que podrían llamar amigos. Sharlot y yo mostraríamos…. Lo que es el lazo de amor aun en el abandono-


End file.
